Gummy Worms
by kitkat2012
Summary: There he was, standing next to the cruiser waiting for her but after a considerable amount of time she did not return, he got a little... let's say... curious.


**I had this idea for a one shot that wouldn't leave me alone. So I had to get it out of my system before I continue with Family Affairs.**

****It's taking place somewhere between 2.09 'Brotherhood' and 2.10 'Best Laid Plans'**.**

**Thank you Margie311 for your help - you'll know when you read it ;).**

**And, as always, thank you Sillygyrl8 and Nathy3 for your feedback, help and constant support. :D 3**

**McSwarek interaction. I hope you like it.**

**Thoughts are in _italics_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gummy Worms<strong>_

There he was, standing next to the cruiser waiting for her to finish talking to that medic. At first, he thought she was just getting an update on the shooting victim but after a considerable amount of time she did not return, he got a little... let's say... curious.

For over a year, he watched her with Luke. Flirting, dating, moving in together, and getting engaged. Engaged... He almost lost her then. He still remembers that stabbing pain in his chest when Frank announced Andy's engagement to Luke in parade. Pain of jealousy and betrayal. Jealousy that Luke had what he now can't and betrayal... Well maybe he didn't have the right to feel that. After all, they never dated and he was her training officer. And "rookies and training officers can't..." yeah, Oliver's words were on his mind all the time but he couldn't help how he felt about her, no matter how much he tried to deny it or ignore it.

After she left Luke, he was happy. Mad as hell at Luke for hurting her but he was happy that she was now available. Tried not to show it, but he was ecstatic. He was actually relieved and a little glimpse of hope emerged within him. He wasn't about to push her, wasn't gonna jump her but he hoped that once she was ready, she'll make her move. And... since she is not his rookie anymore, still a rookie but not 'his' rookie.

Somewhere between infuriating the hell out him during the Nixon case to almost punching the living lights out of him after the quarantine, he saw the sparkle come back to her eyes. He saw a tiny flicker of the old McNally coming back, piece by piece. He even started thinking about when he's going to make a move. Actually, he's been thinking about it for a while now but he was just having too much fun teasing her and making fun of her on their ride-alongs and jeopardizing that by asking her out was scaring him a bit, and nothing scares the almighty Officer Sam Swarek.

He wasn't really worried that she'll say 'no', especially if he thinks back to the night of the blackout - she came to him, **She. Jumped.** **Him.** Which means... She thought about it, she thought of him so saying 'no' is probably not an option but they just got back into a good 'friends' place and he was truly enjoying their friendship. Nothing is more fun than riling her up about something... But this need... This lingering desire to have her being more than a fellow cop, more than a rookie, more than just being his partner at work... To have HER for himself, to have her and to be hers. This feeling of anxiousness and excitement at his core that seemed to radiate to his head and was now encompassing every aspect of his being was not going away... No matter how much he tried to ignore it, deny it, or suppress it. He wanted her NOW! He was ready to make a move. It just wasn't the right time nor space.

In the meantime, he's still standing there, waiting for her, watching her. _So whaaaat? What is taking her so long over there? Is she...? Is she laughing? Is he...? Is he HITTING on her! Is he giving her a card? Is she...? Is she TAKING IT!_

It's not the first time he noticed her being hit on. She is a beautiful woman, he can certainly attest to that but she has shut everyone down recently, especially what happened after Luke. Which, he would never admit to anyone, but he absolutely loved. But this time... she doesn't seem... disinterested. His blood was boiling and he was irritated. Mad at her for being seemingly so interested and at the other guy for stepping in before he could. At this point he couldn't wait for her to get back, and get in the cruiser so he could, as a 'friend', casually heckle her about this guy… and find out what the heck is going on… God help her if he doesn't like what he hears. He is still her senior officer and if he really wants to, he could come up with so much paperwork for her to do that she won't see the outside of The Barn for days. He is going to torture her to high heaven.

_A few more seconds and I'm honking that horn._ Sam was getting antsy and Sam doesn't get antsy. He thought he'll explode when he finally saw her hugging the guy and just as his hand reached inside the cruiser, he saw her break away, turn around and head his way.

His insides were churning at the sight of her approaching. _God, she is gorgeous._ But just as he melted at the sight of her, he got mad... mad at her for keeping him waiting...

Walking... no... running... no... briskly walking towards him, she kept her cool. _He's gonna kill me, I'm sooooo dead. There's probably a mountain of paperwork waiting for me at The Barn already. _"Sorry it took so long," she said as she shot by him, ignoring his intense glare. She knows he is annoyed and dealing with him when he's like that is asking for trouble. So... the best way is to just ignore him for a bit and let him cool off.

Following her with his eyes as she got in the car, he knew he had her in his territory now. There is no way she can escape him in the cruiser. After all, he couldn't escape her on the Sudbury trip so he is going to extend her the same courtesy.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, still in the car, on their way back to The Barn, there is complete silence. He is glancing at her... Trying to see when she will finally talk. <em>If she's not saying anything then there's definitely a story there. <em>Let the torture begin... "So what did the medic have to say?" he broke the silence, trying to not look at her, to keep it strictly professional.

She kept quiet for a few seconds. _Subtlety was never his strong suit; he's like a bull in a china shop. _She won't give in though... "The guy is going to make it. The hospital will call when he's stable enough to talk to us."

"And all that took you 20 minutes?" he asked while turning to her, raising his eyebrows in curiosity, revealing how happy with himself that he had put her on the spot.

_Sarcasm. Nice. _On any other day, she would have given him a hard time but today, he was already annoyed and she did not want to add to the probable mountain of paperwork that was waiting for her. _Okay, fine, I'll tell him._ "We were just catching up a bit."

'_Catching up'? So she knows him? _"An old acquaintance?" he caught on to her implication. _There was nothing 'old' about the guy. _

"Yeah." _I'm gonna leave it at that._

_That's it? That's all I get? She's not getting off that easy. _He kept quiet for a few seconds, letting her stew. "So... is he one of your 'put on too much eye makeup and made out with the wrong guy' guys?"

She did all she could to keep her cool. _How the hell did he remember that? _She shouldn't be surprised though. _He has a_ _memory of an elephant._ Deciding to stop dancing around the issue, she addressed it head on. "Sam, if there's something you want to know, just ask."

_Nothing more fun than to rile her up about something. _"I believe I just did."

"You are impossible! Yes, he's an ex, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" D_amn it, this man is infuriating._

He didn't know whether he should be pleased that he got under her skin or be upset that she dated the guy.

She decided not to wait for another question since she knew it was coming, she didn't want to give him anymore ammunition if she can help it. "We dated in college, okay? And I haven't seen him since, no big deal, so just..." she gestured with her hand. "Stop it, okay?"

He loves it when only one short question or statement gets her going. "All I did was ask you one question" he said calmly, smiling to himself.

One look at how pleased with himself he was just lit her fuse. "That's more than enough." She snapped at him, raising her voice slightly, just enough to show him that now, she's annoyed.

He kept driving, they were five minutes out from The Barn and he actually didn't want to push any further but his curiosity was killing him. After all, the guy did give her his card, and she took it. Against his gut, he decided to keep quiet.

Too bad that she didn't. "He wants me to go to dinner with him tonight." She didn't really know why she told him about this potential date. Maybe she wanted his advice or she was just sharing because they're friends, right? But all she knew was that she wanted him to know, she wanted to see his reaction. That sentence cut the tension and caught his interest.

_I was right! Damn it! _Trying to conceal his anger, jealousy, disappointment and a million other feelings he just asked her, as a 'friend'. "Are you gonna go?"

"Dunno yet. I told him I'll call him later." She spoke softly this time, looking out the window.

Part of him felt relief as she didn't say 'yes' but... she didn't say 'no' either, a plan was forming in his head. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

* * *

><p>As soon as they walked into The Barn, he disappeared from her side. She went to the equipment room to take that damn vest off and when she got back to her desk, the first thing she saw was something that could only be described as a 'ginormous' pile of files. She knew it was going to happen, she hoped it wouldn't but she prepared herself. After a few seconds of calculating how long it will take her to finish all this work, she noticed a little gift basket filled with red and green gummy worms sitting next to the pile. Picking up the attached card and reading it, she wondered what came first, the pile or the gummy worms. <em>No point on dwelling on it now, just got to get this done. <em>

"He sure is persistent."

Sam's voice from behind startled her. "He sure is." She answered while putting the little card back into the envelope. Turning to face him, she smiled. "Can I ask you for a favour?"

"I'm not doing this paperwork for you so you can go on your date, McNally. This pile is on YOUR desk for a reason." He smiled his devilish smile, showcasing his dimples.

"That's not what I wanted to ask, Sam. Can you make me a coffee, please...? I need to make a phone call."

"I'm not your maid servant, McNally."

"Sam, please? I'm not arguing with you about the paperwork, I'll do it. Just... I need some caffeine to keep me going."

Reluctantly, he agreed. By the looks of that pile, he got his way; _she's not going anywhere tonight._

As he went to the coffee station, she went to make a phone call. Not even 5 minutes later she was on her way back to him.

"Gummy worms, huh?" he asked while stirring her cup of coffee and handing it to her. He knew that the red and green ones were her favourite. He still remembers going into a Bulk Barn with her one time and spending 15 minutes waiting while she chose only those.

"Yeah. I can't believe he remembered. And he actually picked just the ones I like."

_Yeah, he's a frigging prince._ He knew very well that a guy does not spend time sending a girl her favourite candy unless he's serious about getting her to go out with him. Trying to seem unfazed, he carried on the conversation. "So, you rescheduled?"

"No, he's an ex for a reason, no point in going back." She said as she took the cup of coffee from him and turned around to walk towards her desk.

A smile graced his face and his dimples emerged. _If the gummy worms didn't work, then she's really not interested._ Watching her walk away, he called her name. "McNally..."

She turned around. _What else does he want? This seems like punishment enough. _

"Wait up, I'll help."


End file.
